Brad Garrison
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = T.J. Storm |job = Agent of DHS |mission = Save Dr. Russell Barnaby and bring other survivors out of the mall |gender = Male |age = 46 |race = African American |laterality = ?? |}} Brad Garrison is a Department of Homeland Security (DHS) agent that appears in Dead Rising, assigned to the Willamette Incident alongside Jessie McCarney. He fights alongside Frank throughout the story against Carlito. He assumes the responsibility of re-stocking the security room with food and water. Dead Rising His main goal is to locate Dr. Russell Barnaby. In the beginning of the game, Brad goes to find Barnaby, but is ambushed by Carlito in the food court. Soon after Frank comes along they work together to beat Carlito, but he manages to escape. At first, Brad is uneasy to be around a member of the press, and even goes so far as to stereotype Frank as a hot-shot paparazzi with nothing better to do than to invade peoples privacy. However, he soon grows to trust Frank. They make their way to the Entrance Plaza where Barnaby has decided to lock himself in a bookstore, saying he will only leave if it is safe. Brad and Frank go back to the security room empty handed. Later in the security room, Jessica sees that Barnaby has been kidnapped by Carlito, and when Brad and Frank find him, Barnaby is suspended one floor above the ground with zombies surrounding below. Carlito is on the second floor, using a sniper rifle to shoot at Brad and Frank. Brad eventually makes his way to the second floor and shoots Carlito in the arm while he shoots Brad in the leg, escaping again. Frank then saves Barnaby and brings both of them back to the security room. When Jessica, Frank and Brad are questioning Isabela, Carlito's sister, whom Frank brings back to the security room, Barnaby becomes a zombie and attacks, and unknowingly infects, Jessica, but she survives and Brad shoots Barnaby in the head. As they continue questioning Isabela, she informs them that Carlito is planning on blowing up the mall. She then devises a plan to save them. At the end of the "Bomb Collector" case, Brad pursues Carlito into the zombie-infested maintenance tunnels and informs him that the bombs are gone (thanks to Frank). Fate Brad and Carlito get into a short fight, with Brad shooting Carlito in the stomach, seriously injuring him, but Carlito is still able to pull out a switchblade, stabs Brad in the shoulder and eventually forcing Brad into an area with copious zombies, and leaves him to die. If the player chooses to look for Brad, Brad will be found close to zombification and disemboweled. Brad then realizes that there is nothing that Frank can do, except to abandon him and not inform Jessie of his death. Before he dies, he gives Frank his gun. Trivia *Photographing Brad as a zombie will earn the player the Snuff Shot: B achievement. *After the cutscene Brad will be a zombie. *Brad makes a cameo appearance in Frank's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom ending along with Jessie. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors